beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 38: Ramaz Dolsa vs Earth - Dragons Collide!
Ramaz Dolsa vs Earth - Dragons Collide! is the thirty-eighth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Xiao Des begins his battle against the Dark King of Ramazia, Azaren, with the fate of Earth at stake. Plot Following the battle last episode, Des is about to face Azaren, he loads Xiaolong onto Salamandra, and Azaren taunts him, revealing the three missing swords of Concord, which provokes Des, who tells him that the swords belong to their rightful owners. Azaren tells him that he is their rightful owner, having taken possession of them after his son became too weak and old to deserve them, and demands that Des give him Drapollo, as it too belongs to him by right. Des rebukes him, saying that whoever sold it to his previous incarnation gave them up fair and square, but says that Azaren can battle him for it, offering the other swords and Earth as the prize if Azaren wins. Azaren accepts Des's offer, and makes his own offer as the swords in his possession and the promise that he will leave Earth alone. Azaren floats the swords, save his own and Salamandra to above the battlefield, and creates a small replica of the Earth from hardlight, which he places at the centre of the ring of swords, he announces to Des that this is the prize that they are competing for, and loads Azalon. Both beys launch, and Des sends Xiaolong straight for Azalon with the Dragon of the Clouds technique, however Azaren merely activates Azalon's ability, Corruption Radius, sending out an EMP wave that shorts out all electronics in the area, and the gravity inside the stadium increases, causing Xiaolong to dig into the ground. Azalon commends Xiaolong for lasting this long, and barrages it, Des activates Dragon's Dash, causing Xiaolong to increase in speed, allowing it to move in the increased gravity, Azalon goes for a powerful hit, and Xiaolong counters, using an uppercut, and moves away from Azalon. Azalon absorbs the energy from the hit, and the Fusion Wheel strengthens, using its new boost in strength strike Xiaolong, Xiaolong uses its boosted speed to narrowly lunge out of the way, causing Azalon to hit thin air. Azalon roars and expands its spin track, going in for another hit, and this time it connects, striking Xiaolong on the Spin Track. Azaren uses Azalon's ability, Extinction Halo, which makes the black ring on its Spin Track expands, forming a ring around it and Xiaolong. Xiaolong attempts to jump over the side of the ring, however the side raises up, trapping it. Azalon goes for Xiaolong, and Xiaolong dodges, however Azalon chases Xiaolong, and presses it against the wall of the black ring, causing it to grind into it, sending sparks flying. Azalon uses the hardlight spikes the generate from its Fusion Wheel to stab Xiaolong, as the spikes retract Azalon reverses its spin, causing Xiaolong to go flying into the wall on the other side of the black ring. Azalon rushes at Xiaolong, and Xiaolong activates its ability Solid Iron Wall, causing Azalon to bounce back into the wall of the black ring due to Des's determination to defeat Ramaz Dolsa. Azalon's ability ends, and the black ring shrinks back down to regular size around Azalon's Spin Track, and Xiaolong activates its Power Mode, using the air around it to increase its power, causing Xiaolong's Crystal Wheel to glow bright blue, and barrages a recovering Azalon using the Advanced White Lotus Formation. Azalon laughs and absorbs the energy from the hits, and sends out a shock wave generated from the absorbed energy from its Performance Tip, however Xiaolong is able to absorb the electricity, which it uses to further power itself. Xiaolong stops in its tracks and activates Electric Embrace, and begins to generate electricity, and Azalon charges at it. Xiaolong dodges the hit and continues to generate electricity, Azalon circles around and charges at Xiaolong again, and Xiaolong responds similarly, having generated a large amount of electricity, charging at Azalon, and using the Dragon of the Mountains technique to dodge Azalon before cutting back and hitting Azalon, this combined with Electric Embrace causes a powerful strike, stronger than any lightning on Earth, however Azalon just absorbs the energy from hit and roars in jest. Des shouts in distress, and Azalon roars, going in for a barrage. Xiaolong uses Solid Iron Wall again, deflect the hits from Azalon's barrage, and Azaren tells that while he has manage to last a long time compared to other bladers that have challenged him, however he has not yet lasted as long as others, and all his opponents had one thing in common, Des asks what it was they had in common, and Azaren tells him that they were all defeated. Azalon stops its barrage, and Xiaolong attacks it, but again Azalon just absorbs the hits, and strike Xiaolong back. Xiaolong's power mode again, and Azalon senses the decrease in spiritual power given off by Xiaolong, and attacks Xiaolong, dodging the Bei-Ling technique that it tries to defend itself with, and striking hard enough to chip off part of the edge of the Chrome Wheel. Xiaolong's beast flashes and roars in pain, and Azalon re-orients itself and starts to barrage Xiaolong, attempting to hit the same spot on the Chrome Wheel that it has already damaged, however Xiaolong uses Solid Iron Wall to form a barrier around itself to protect from Azalon's constant hits. Azaren calls out to the gang, who have been rejoined by Angus and Xingke, lauding them for having defeated his strongest warriors, and offers them a chance to join the ranks of Ramaz Dolsa after he defeats Des. Azalon continues to barrage Xiaolong, while Des's willpower allows for Xiaolong's Solid Iron Wall ability to hold up against the hits. Azalon retreats from the barrage, and begins to prepare its third ability and activates its Re-Quip, and seizing the chance to recover, Xiaolong rushes from Azalon to a safe distance and uses the Dragon of the Hidden Spring technique to recover spin. Azalon activates its third ability, Annihilation Singularity, and the black ring around its Spin Track expands once again, it is joined by the hardlight ring from the Re-Quip and the hardlight teeth from the Fusion Wheel, and using its Performance Tip as a conductor begins to form the hardlight together and warp them into a conglomerated mass. Kira nudges Hikari and asks what is happening, and Hikari says she doesn't know, Azaren hears Kira's query, and announces that they're about to see their friend's defeat, and the hardlight drills into the ground. The hardlight settles and begins to take shape, creating the form of a Ramazian amphitheatre, and Azalon knocks a recovering Xiaolong into the arena before jumping into it itself. Xiaolong lands and rights itself, and narrowly misses Azalon landing on it, a hardlight spike comes out of the floor and pierces through Xiaolong, impaling it in place. Azalon moves away from Xiaolong before rushing at it, using the distance to gain velocity to give its hit greater strength, and repeats the move, causing the area around the hole in Xiaolong's Crystal and Chrome Wheels to crack, slivers of Corundum crystal and metal falling to the floor. Azalon repeats the move numerous times, causing the that has been made in Xiaolong's Wheels to widen, however the spike retracts back into the floor, and Xiaolong is sent flying across the amphitheatre into a wall. Xiaolong uses its ability Dragon's Dash to recover and gain speed, which it uses to dodge Azalon, who tries to seize the opportunity to attack an off-guard Xiaolong. Azalon reshapes the arena, walls rising up from the ground, to change it from the regular flat oval into a walled rectangular box shape. Xiaolong heads down to one end, followed by Azalon, who corners it, Xiaolong jumps atop Azalon and grinds down on its Facebolt, causing it to dent, however Azalon activates its hardlight teeth, which spike Xiaolong and force it off Azalon. Azaren eulogizes Des for having lasted so long against him, but says that his time has come, collapsing the hardlight walls, returning the stadium to its original shape. Azaren orders Azalon to go to the centre of the stadium, which it does, and begins to rise up into the sky. Azaren's eyes glow red, and he tells Des that if he wants to surrender, now is the time to do so, Des shouts defiantly that he will never give up, and Azaren sighs, telling Des that he is foolish. Azalon floats over the centre of the stadium, and Azaren activates its special move, Schwarzschild Devastation. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes